Jeepers 2!
by Pr0ud-KiTTy-Qu33n
Summary: Kevin, Ben, Anna, and Mike are acting crazy once again! Will Mike finally lose his sanity, or will Mr.Socky beat it out of him? This is the epic sequel to Jeepers. Read and review!


**Note: Soooo...we've decided to continue this ravishing tale! Co-written with Ms Indecisive, as always. And read The Assistant by her, too, because that's where the character Anna comes from!! AND READ the FIRST Jeepers story (also found on my account) before this one!! AND REVIEW!~~!!**

Kevin was break dancing severely.

"CHECK OUT THESE MOVES!" he cried, pop locking and dropping in the garage. He looked into the mirror, and saw a unicorn!

"AH!" Kevin shouted. The unicorn took off its head, revealing it to be Anna in a unicorn costume.

"HI KEVIN!" she shouted. "Your krumping was a tad off beat." Kevin shook his head, for his moves were mighty. He shook his hair angstily and looked outside.

"What's in the horizon?" he asked. Smoke flew from the ground and heavy stomping noises were heard.

"IT'S A STAMPEEEEEDDE!!!!" cried Anna, falling onto the ground, and faked swimming, almost like a scuba diver.

She was right! A herd of giraffes were heading towards the garage at full speed. On one giraffe was BEN TENNYSON!!!! He was riding it and was leading the pack.

"MY PEOPLE!" shouted Kevin, running towards the giraffes with open arms. The giraffes stopped, and formed a conga line.

"Yes! A giraffe conga line!" shouted Anna, jumping up and joining them.

Mike Morningstar flew down into this mess.

"What's going on?" he asked. Ben took his riding gloves off, and shoved them into his mouth. He shook his head back and forth, with the gloves flapping.

Kevin started to yodel.

Mike's left eye twitched.

The giraffes and the deranged children were approaching Mike. He was going to be run over!!!

Ben grew wide wings and flew. Mike stared, very confused.

"I am almighty!" Ben cried. Anna reached her hand up.

"Take me with you."

"It is a journey I must take alone." said Ben. Anna nodded seriously, with tears forming at her eyes.

"I will never forget you." she said. Ben nodded.

"Who wants toast?!" cried Kevin. Anna and Ben clapped very slowly at first. Then, it got faster and louder. One of them whistled.

"Dude, you're spectacular." said Anna.

Ben's calculator jumped out of his pocket, and started to sing an opera song.

"_La la la laa la la laaaaaaa!_" cried the electronic device. More clapping ensued. Mike banged his head on the ground.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" he cried. Anna crawled towards him and pulled out a sock puppet.

"What's wrong today Mike?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Anna, please." he said, trying to make her stop. She looked at him strangely.

"I didn't say anything." she said normally. She held the sock closer to his face. "Mr. Socky did." she tilted her head. "Well say hello."

Mike sighed. "Hello Mr. Socky." He suddenly noticed Kevin was missing a sock from his right foot.

"EWW!" he shouted, backing towards the wall. But wait, his sock was missing too!

Ben popped up next to Anna with his own sock puppet.

"Bonjour." said the sock. Mike shook his head.

"Give me my sock back." he tried to reason. Ben looked very confused.

"This isn't your sock." said Ben. Mike started to hyperventilate.

"Then where's my sock?" he inquired. Anna put her finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh, it's story time." Anna and Ben ran to the center of the garage, and sat down cross-legged.

Mike clutched his hair. "MAKE IT STOP!" Wait, there was his sock! It was on a giraffe's tongue. The giraffe spit it at Mike, and the drool slid down his face.

Mike was seething with anger.

Ben and Anna started to make train noises.

"Come on Mike, join us!" they shouted, also playing patty-cake. Mike trudged along towards them.

Kevin came out of the kitchen, with a pickle in his nose. "Look guys, I sniffed a pickle!" Ben hobbled over and nibbled at the pickle.

"Cut it out! It tickles!" shouted Kevin.

Mike had an idea. Nobody was around to protect Anna! He looked at her, as she had her eyes closed and swayed back and forth. He stuck out his hand, ready to take some energy.

As his fingers skimmed her skin, ninjas poured into the room. One karate-chopped Mike in the face.

"Hello Oliver." said Anna. Oliver the ninja nodded.

"Anytime." Ben played his banjo in the background.

Everybody broke into a Thriller dance.

The world exploded.

* * *

Gwen woke up, trembling with fear in the garage. "Not again!" she groaned, sitting on a chair. Anna and Ben were sitting on the floor together, arguing about smoothies.

"Where's Kevin?" she demanded. Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"I think he's making toast." said Ben. Gwen jumped up, and ran away screaming.

"No, that's not right." said Anna. "He said your butt was toast."

"Riiiiiiiiggggghhhhht."


End file.
